Kuragehime
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato, o mejor dicho, a Stein.


_¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a este spin-off de mi fic __**Madness**__, aunque si no lo han leído no importa. No será necesario, pero para los que sí lo leen podrán entender algunas cosas mejor._

_Desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de escribir un SteinxMedusa y he aquí lo que salió. Ji, ji, ji, algunas cosas retorcidas. No más que decir._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. Por lo demás…_

O&o&o&o&

**Kuragehime.**

**I**

Sus ojos observaban todo a su alrededor a través de unas gafas transparentes. Ver el mundo por medio de ellas no era igual que hacerlo sin éstas, pero al menos le permitía vivir un poco en paz. Sí, él era capaz de ver las almas de todos y eso era una habilidad que le daba miedo. Gracias a ese poder incomprendido y no pedido había descubierto que la asesina de su padre no era otra más que su madre. No era como si le echara de menos ¿quién podía hacerlo con un alcohólico y golpeador? Pero descubrir que no sólo le había matado sino que había devorado su alma, no fue nada agradable y mucho menos despertar a media noche sólo para darse cuenta de que la mujer que le dio la vida estaba a punto de quitársela también.

Stein no supo cómo defenderse, sólo pataleó y chilló y suplicó a una madre enloquecida, pero nada de esto funcionó. Sólo era capaz de ver como el alma de su madre crecía y crecía a punto de asfixiar la suya propia. De pronto, y sin desearlo, o quizá sí, al momento de tocarla con las palmas de las manos, algo parecido a unas descargas eléctricas quemaron por completo el cuerpo y alma de su madre. No importó cuanto le llamó y movió su cuerpo, ella nunca más volvió a levantarse.

Stein quedó completamente solo.

Durante mucho tiempo vagó por la ciudad, protegiéndose de todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño, tal y como había aprendido. Y la soledad, la sangre y la culpa enfermaron su joven mente. Fue entonces cuando cogió la manía de darle vueltas a la enorme tuerca que llevaba incrustada en la sien, cuando lo hacia era capaz de escuchar música y calmarse un poco ¿Qué desde cuándo traía eso en la cabeza? Quien sabe, la llevaba consigo desde que tenía uso de razón. Quizá su madre misma, en otro acceso de locura, se lo implantó.

Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo capaz de mirar el cielo estrellado. Sonrió con una mueca llena de discordia. Quizá él mismo lo hizo y no lo recordaba y sólo estaba culpando a su madre de unos pecados que no le correspondían. Quizás ni ella fue la culpable de la muerte de su progenitor. A lo mejor y él mismo lo hizo.

¿A quién le importaba? Los locos pueden pensar miles y miles de cosas y siempre tener la razón. Pero ¿realmente estaba loco?

Quizá sí, por ser capaz de ver a ese ser horripilante que estaba delante de él. _La cosa_, por llamarla de alguna forma, hizo un sonido gutural y se abalanzó sobre Stein y él sólo se limitó a extender la palma de la mano al frente y hacer que esas 'descargas' frieran al monstruo.

Pero ¿él no lo era también?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la fría lluvia bañarle. Él no era más que un pobre chico con escasos 12 años y sin embargo, era como si ya hubiera vivido mucho más.

Sus rodillas parecieron temblar y cayó al suelo, en un charco. Desde ahí era capaz de ver esa masa rosada que siempre quedaba después de encargarse de esos monstruos come almas. No sabía si el olor fétido se desprendía de los que asesinaba o la masa rosa era la que hedía.

Sus ojos parecieron cerrarse, pero no se lo permitió, aunque la fiebre que padecía desde hacia varios días atrás no le era de mucha ayuda. Además, también llevaba varios días sin comer. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta, hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de ver un par de pies que caminaban descalzos.

¿Era uno de esos compañeros de la calle con los que solía comer? No, esos pies jamás los había visto en su vida.

—Pobre niño tonto —escuchó que decían. Era la voz de una mujer— Has logrado sobrevivir a sus ataques y sin embargo vas a morir por culpa de un resfrío.

Una risa. Esa mujer estaba riéndose de él. Quizá tenía razón.

Sintió que con la punta de su pie lo empujaba, de tal forma que lo hizo quedar boca arriba. Su visión era borrosa, pero ella era… de cabello largo… un par de ojos como el sol.

La mujer estiró la mano para después recitar algo en un idioma extraño. No sabía si no lo entendía por eso o porque sus sentidos estaban embotados, pero fuera lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, escucharla le hacía sentir una rara mezcla de bienestar y de miedo ¿O quizá los escalofríos eran producto de su enfermedad?

Sintió que algo envolvía su cuerpo, dándole calor, pero ese 'algo' parecía estar moviéndose y se sentía viscoso.

—He hecho más por ti que lo que he hecho por otros, chiquillo —le dijo— Sobrevivir será tu elección.

Y la inconciencia le llegó.

O&o&o&o&

El olor a formol y a medicina fue como un golpe a sus sentidos y, de hecho, su cabeza empezó a dolerle en cuanto despertó. Trató de enderezarse, pero al parecer todavía se hallaba débil pues el peso de su cabeza fue lo que le hizo volverse a acostar.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó sin mucha emoción en sus palabras. De hecho, estar con vida no era gran cosa a sus ojos.

—Estás con bien y eso es lo único que importa —escuchó que le respondían, dirigió la vista hasta el lugar de donde provino la voz. Se trataba de una mujer vestida con una bata blanca, de esas mujeres con expresión dulce y tranquilizadora.

Pero en vez de agradecerle, hizo un mohín de fastidio, apartando la vista.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No estás contento? —preguntó la mujer, prosiguiendo en su labor de acomodar medicinas y algodones empapados de alcohol.

—Mejor hubiera sido morir —respondió sin mirarla.

—No digas eso, por más difícil que sea tu situación siempre existe una…

—Maté a mi propia madre y a otros más —le dijo, seco e insolente, mirándola con dureza.

—Pobre pequeña alma la tuya —respondió con gentileza, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

— ¡No estoy loco! Es la verdad —le espetó, quitándole la mano de un golpe.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿sabes? Yo también he matado a varios —la mujer se acercó y le susurró al oído, como quien comparte un secreto a un amigo— Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Y luego se alejó de él y le sonrió. Aquella actitud confundió a Stein, la mujer parecía decir la verdad. El tono de su voz no dejaba duda alguna.

—Vendré a verte en un par de horas, mientras tanto trata de dormir —ella cerró la puerta, dejando a un confundido chiquillo.

¿Qué diablos?

O&o&o&o&

Cada vez que la mujer entraba para revisar sus signos vitales o para traerle de comer, él se le quedaba mirando, pero nunca decía nada. Trataba de descifrar su expresión, siempre llena de serenidad, e incluso en más de una ocasión trató de ver su alma, pero todo intento era fallido.

Claro, la mujer se daba cuenta de ello, y esos intentos sólo lograban que su sonrisa se acentuara aun más.

— ¿Quién eres en realidad? —preguntó un día que su curiosidad fue muy grande.

—Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías —respondió la doctora.

— ¿Lo esperabas? —dijo el chico al momento de tratar de ver su alma nuevamente.

—Desde que me di cuenta de que haces el esfuerzo de ver mi alma y no eres capaz —las pupilas del chico se dilataron. Ella rió —Lo sé ¿y sabes por qué?

Él negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Porque tú y yo somos iguales. Yo también puedo ver a través de los demás, ver sus almas y con ello su esencia. Lo que desean, a lo que le temen, su pasado y a veces hasta su futuro. Cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que hay quienes merecen morir ¿Por eso fue que mataste a tu madre y a todos los demás, verdad?

—… supongo. Pero ¿qué somos para decidir eso? —preguntó, deseoso de saber la respuesta de algo que le tenía demasiado intranquilo.

—Somos especiales. Somos elegidos por dios para hacer justicia y mantener el equilibrio en este mundo.

—Tonterías —ella volvió a sonreírle.

—Hoy por la noche tú y yo saldremos —dijo como si no le hubiera importado su respuesta.

Stein parpadeó un par de veces, pero no replicó nada. Salir era algo que deseba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

O&o&o&o&

La médico le esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Sí, recién salió de la zona de la enfermería se daba cuenta de que en realidad se encontraba en una casa común y corriente y no en un hospital como Stein se lo imaginaba.

—Andando, tenemos trabajo esta noche —ordenó ella y sin darle tiempo siquiera a preguntar algo salió, seguida del chico a quien parecía no importarle mucho la situación. Lo único que deseaba era salir. Además, la curiosidad también lo guiaba.

Sólo hacerlo el frío le caló en el rostro, estaba nevando. Sin embargo, la vida en las calles parecía ajena a todo y el ir y venir de la gente le abrumó, pues era capaz de percibir todas y cada una de las almas.

Stein dio un quejido, tratando de encontrar algo en lo qué sostenerse antes de caer.

— ¡Hey! No te distraigas. Concéntrate.

— ¿Y… en qué se supone… que debería de… concentrarme? —le respondió tratando de respirar profundo a fin de tranquilizarse.

—En un Huevo de Kishin —los ojos de Stein mirándola sin comprender— Esas almas que merecen morir. Estoy segura que eres capaz de sentirla y encontrarla.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, pero al notar la mirada decidida de la mujer trató de hacer lo que le pedía. A través de las calles, de las avenidas y de los edificios, fue capaz de encontrar una.

—Es por allá —señaló hacia el sur.

— ¡Bien hecho! —la mujer le sonrió —Ahora sube —dijo al tiempo en que ella lo hacía sobre una motocicleta.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—De cacería— notó que al momento la mano derecha de la mujer parecía desprender algo parecido a unos rayos, como los que él sacaba de las suyas. Sin pensárselo dos veces se fue con ella.

Para ser alguien que se preocupaba por salvar vidas, manejaba muy despreocupadamente, por no decir que buscando a la muerte. Stein pudo ser capaz de mirar las bonitas y bien formadas piernas de la médico, pero ciertamente eso no era lo que hacia latir su corazón con tanta fuerza. Era más bien saberse al lado de alguien que podía comprenderle ¿Acaso esa mujer era la que le había salvado antes de desmayarse? La verdad es que no le recordaba muy bien.

— ¡Por allá! —dijo Stein al percatarse de que el Huevo de Kishin, como lo llamaba ella, se encontraba en un sucio rincón a punto de devorarse a un pobre hombre.

La mujer derrapó el vehículo, bajando de inmediato y llegándole de frente al monstruo.

— ¡Váyase de aquí! —ordenó al hombre, a lo que no fue tardo. Stein en tanto miraba todo desde lejos.

La pelea comenzó, aunque al parecer ella jugaba con el monstruo pues aunque esquivaba todos sus ataques, ella no hacía nada por alcanzarle con sus manos. De pronto, los sentidos del ser se fijaron en Stein y, con su lengua de fuera y goteante, corrió hacía él. Franken puso las manos al frente, extendiendo las palmas y dejando que esos misteriosos rayos se desprendieran de ellas. Pero una patada por parte de su compañera desvió a su contrincante.

—Tu Alma Forzada no es lo suficientemente fuerte para éste —dijo la mujer, esperando a que el candidato a dios demonio se levantara y cuando se lanzó de nuevo hacia ellos…— ¡Alma Forzada!

Ella había saltado y dirigido toda la descarga a la cabeza, disolviendo todo el cuerpo y quedando sólo aquella masa de color rosa. Entonces ella sacó un pequeño tubo y el alma fue absorbida.

—Bien, Huevo de Kishin correctamente almacenado —sacó un pequeño espejo redondo que guardaba a la altura de su muslo derecho y, tras dibujar algunos números en él, la imagen holográfica de alguien con túnica negra apareció.

—Hola, holita, Renée ¿tienes algo bueno para mí? —dijo Shinigami.

—De hecho dos cosas —la mujer atrajo a su acompañante rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y haciendo que apareciera en el campo visual del dios de la muerte.

—Ya veo, así que finalmente le has hecho que te acompañe ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

—Excelente, es todo y más de lo que le he contado. Será un buen elemento —los ojos grises de la mujer parecieron entristecerse por un instante.

— ¿Quieres pedirme algo, Renée?

—Sí, Shinigami sama. Déjeme tenerlo conmigo un tiempo más, antes… —su voz pareció apagarse un poco, pero agregó—: antes de que envíe a alguien del Shibusen por él.

—De acuerdo —respondió el dios con una inusual seriedad —Hasta entonces.

La transmisión se cortó. La mujer siguió abrazando por el cuello al chico, sin hacer ningún movimiento más.

—Así que Renée —dijo Stein mirándola de reojo. Ella torció los labios en una sonrisa.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —dijo.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me inquieta más que todas las demás.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué rayos decidieron lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿Y qué es eso del Shibusen? ¿Y ese de negro qué?

—Je, dijiste que sólo era una duda. Pero está bien, te explicaré en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Hazme un favor ¿quieres? —ella le entregó las llaves de la motocicleta, lanzándoselas —Maneja tú de regreso.

Él masculló algo entre dientes, a lo que Renée sólo sonrió, sólo para después quedarse un poco seria y mirar sus manos que parecían temblar sin parar…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien, el inicio ¿qué les pareció? Creo que es uno de los pocos fics a los que no le he puesto nombre de canción, muuuuy raro en mí. Bueno, Kuragehime significa "Princesa Medusa". Y es raro que llamándose así no haya empezado el relato hablando de ella _

_¿Un review?_

_Matta au!_


End file.
